Fury of the Fight
by Blonds Will Rule the World
Summary: Harry Potter died to save his friends. He left without saying goodbye, leaving behind a grieving, screwed up world in the hands of a power hungry tyrant. This is the story of Harry's true love after his death. Ginny does the unthinkable to avenge her lost love. Will it be enough to end Voldemort's reign?
1. The Choice

**Chapter 1**

**The Choice**

"AVEDA KEDEVRA!" Voldemort's eyes were alive with excitement as he watched the young man before him fall. It was over. His Death Eaters were silent, but bristling with curiosity and anticipation. Harry Potter was dead. The Death Eaters had just watched their master kill him. They had won.

Harry Potter opened his eyes. He didn't appear to be lying on anything, but as soon as he thought it, Harry realized he was standing on a floor. He was surrounded by white mist, but it was a most bizarre mist, unlike any he had seen before. It was most definitely not fog; it didn't feel like anything, it seemed to just… exist. Harry had a funny feeling it would become whatever he wanted. In the same moment, Harry realized he was naked, and immediately wished for robes. They appeared a short distance away. Harry pulled them on. They were warm and soft like he had just pulled them out of the dryer.

"Harry." Harry saw a familiar figure walking toward him.

"But you're dead!" Harry blurted out. "Does that mean I'm dead too?"

Professor Albus Dumbledore smiled, his astonishingly blue eyes twinkling.

"An excellent question my dear boy. Walk with me." Dumbledore strode along into the white nothingness, with Harry jogging to catch up.

"So, professor, where are we?"

"I can quite honestly say that I have no idea. This is, as they say, your party. Where would you say we are?"

"Well," Harry began, looking around. He suddenly realized he recognized the place, "It looks a bit like King's Cross Station."

"King's Cross, eh?" said Dumbledore, peering about. "I think you are right."

He stopped suddenly. Harry looked at him questionably. He smiled woefully and pointed down. Harry looked underneath the bench they had stopped at and recoiled. It was the ugliest baby Harry had ever laid eyes on. It lay there under the bench, wailing at the top of its lungs now that it knew Harry had seen it. Harry shot an alarmed glance at Dumbledore. He meant to ask, "How can I help?" but it came out as, "What is it?"

Dumbledore looked slightly amused at Harry's expression.

"Something beyond your help, and mine for that matter. I'm sure you are wondering why you are here."

"Yes, sir."

"You have a choice to make. You have destroyed all but one of Voldemort's Horcruxes. He himself just killed the last one when he killed you. Now you must decide. Do you wish to go back and continue your fight, or leave the fighting to the rest of the world?"

"I have a choice, sir? I don't have to go back?"

"Not at all Harry, my brave young man. You say we are in King's Cross? Then I think, if you so wished, you would be able to catch a train."

"And where would it take me?"

Dumbledore paused, contemplating this question. "On." he finally replied. Dumbledore smiled, and then walked into the mist. Harry sat down on the bench, thinking hard. This was the most important decision of his life. Or death. He knew what the right choice was. What the brave choice was. But Harry was so tired of being brave. He just wanted an eternity of peace.

_Ginny. _He thought of only her for a minute. Her fiery red hair. Her soft brown eyes. The way she seemed to dance as she fought. He wanted to go back to her. But she would join him eventually, if he chose to go on.

_Mom, dad, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Cedric, Dobby. _The war had disposed of so many great fighters and friends already. What would it matter if a small, skinny boy of no particular talent joined them? He wanted to join them. He wanted to know what it was like to have a mother; he wanted to laugh the days away with his father. The ache of losing his godfather still reverberated within him. These thoughts passed over his brain in a moment, and he knew.

The train pulled silently into the station. Harry didn't know where it would lead him to, but he knew it would be better than the place of the living. He boarded. "_This is it_." was his only thought. The train doors slid shut with no squeaks. There was a slight hiss and the train started moving. Harry was nervous but excited. _This is it._ The train moved faster and faster until all Harry could see was the white mist that made up the train station he had just exited. Harry's heart stopped, both in real life and metaphorically.

_This is it._

Narcissa Malfoy walked cautiously up to the broken body of Harry Potter, as if she were afraid he would jump up and start killing everything in sight. Hagrid was weeping enormous sobs from where he was tied to a great pine tree. He was struggling against his bonds, but the ropes of the Death Eaters were strong, so he stained in vain. Narcissa leaned down close to Harry's heart and listened. Silence. She felt the young man's wrist for a pulse. Nothing. She was happy for the wrong reasons. With Harry Potter dead, Voldemort and his army would march to the castle to give the survivors of the terrible battle a choice: join him or be killed. Narcissa would finally be able to see her son again, if he was alive that is.

She stood up.

"Dead." She pronounced. Hagrid's wails doubled in power, but they could hardly be heard over the terrible cheers of the Death Eaters. Voldemort smiled an evil, twisted, demented grin as his army advanced to the castle.

**Disclaimer: Hey all! As you could probably tell, this is my first Fanficton. I hope you liked it! I guess I didn't do too terrible if you got this far. Well, you I'm sure you know, these wonderful characters do not belong to me, but the amazing J.K. Rowling (and if you didn't know that, why the heck are you reading this?!). So, that's pretty much it. I hope you enjoy the rest!**


	2. Dead

**Chapter 2**

**Dead**

Ginny walked out of the castle with her heart and mind prepared for whatever trickery the Dark Lord had prepared for the Army of Hogworts. Her fellow survivors walked beside her. Her father was standing behind her with his hand on her shoulder, looking grim. Blood and grit covered his face, as did most of the others battling for their freedom and, in fact, survival. There weren't many left. The army of the Dark Lord was huge compared to their shattered team of broken warriors. Ginny looked at them with pride. She knew none of them would stop fighting until his or her last breath. Ginny knew she wouldn't either. As long as Harry was around, Ginny would never give up.

The sea of black clad Death Eaters approached. They were smiling up at her, their faces ugly and twisted. Ginny shuddered. They were happy. And that couldn't mean anything good. Ginny shot a glance at her best friend, Hermione. But Hermione wasn't looking at Ginny. She was looking with horror at a bound, sobbing Hagrid, who seemed to be carrying something.

"Put him at my feet where he belongs, Hagrid." said Voldemort slyly in that high, cold voice of his.

_Him? What is that murderous git talking about?_ Her question was answered a moment later by none other than Voldemort himself.  
"Harry Potter is dead." he said triumphantly. Ginny could see clearly what Hagrid was holding clearly for the first time. But it couldn't be…

"HARRY!" she heard herself cry. "NO! NO! NO! It can't be! HARRY!"

"Silence foolish girl!" Voldemort roared. Ginny looked at him with hatred and fury as she tried to rush at him, to kill him with her bare hands. She was stopped by a firm hand on her shoulder. When she looked up there was her father. There were tears in his eyes, but he had a look of stubbornness on his face that told her clearly not to move. She didn't care but something deep down knew her dad was right and so she stayed put, looking at Harry's limp form with a heart shattering sadness.

"Harry Potter is dead." Voldemort repeated, daring the crowd to try defy him. "HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!" He laughed an evil, humorless laugh. His Death Eaters followed suit.

Voldemort now looked at the pitiful Army of Hogworts. They were either crying or pretending be strong while really their hearts were breaking with a deep, grievous anguish that drove them into the ground. Their hero was dead, and with him so died their hope and spirit. Hermione sobbed onto Ron's shoulder while Ron looked at Harry's body with a look of blank astoundment and bewilderment. Neville and Luna were sobbing on each other with no shame. Voldemort looked displeased at their reactions.

_What did you think we would do you *! #? Did you think we would be happy? Did you think we would worship you for destroying our one and only hope for ending you? You thought wrong you jerk! _Ginny thought bitterly as she watched him.

"Silence!" Voldemort hissed. He waved his wand and an eerie silence fell over the group. "I now offer you a choice. Join me," he looked at several of the faces in the crowd, including Draco Malfoy's,"or die."

At this Voldemort looked at some of the more tortured faces, such as Hermione's, Ron's and, yes, Ginny's. Ginny shuddered and choked, but not at the thought of death. She could not bear the thought of dying without avenging her lost love, that is, Harry. Ginny broke away from her father's grip. She stepped forward. She knew what she needed to do, even if the thought of doing it killed her.

"I will join you." She hated the words that came out of her mouth, but she faked what she hoped was a look of sincerity. Hermione looked at Ginny first with surprise, then fury, then hatred. Ginny could not risk an apologetic look at her so she just looked forward and tried to stay strong. Voldemort looked at Ginny with concealed surprise. She looked at him with fake excitement.

"What is your name?" Voldemort asked in a voice that sent a chill of foreboding down Ginny's back.

"Ginny Weasley," she responded in an expressionless voice, "at your service."

"Welcome to my ranks, Ginny Weasley."


	3. The Test

**Chapter 3**

**The Test**

Ginny joined the sea of black. The Death Eaters were looking at their master in confusion. He never just let someone join his army. First he or she must prove themselves, usually with an act or deed that was either very dangerous or that would hurt that individual person severely. He _never_ just said, "Ok, you can join." There had to be a test.

Ginny tried to merge with the crowd, tried to blend in, but the mass of Voldemort's supporters would not let her. So she stayed toward the front and watched with concealed misery as some of who she considered to be friends joined Voldemort without thinking about. A few grief-torn girls, a couple battle-scarred boys, all decided that they would rather follow Voldemort than die. Ginny flared with anger every time yet another lost soul made Voldemort stronger than he already was. But who was Ginny to judge? She had joined for her own reasons, and maybe they had as well. Nevertheless, she would not reveal her purposes to any one of traitor, for as the saying goes: guilty until proven innocent.

Finally the only ones refusing to betray their side were: Ron, Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, George, Draco, Neville, Luna, Pavarti Patil, Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout, and the shattered remains of the Order of the Phoenix. There were so few. The rest were either dead or traitors.

A timid squeak could be heard from in the midst of the black mass. It was Narcissa Malfoy.

"Draco, come." she had eyes only for her son, and after a moment's hesitation, Draco listened to his mother. He walked down to the Death Eaters and took his mother's outstretched hand. Before he and his mother disappeared into the massive crowd, Draco shot Ginny a glance that said something like, "What the h*** have you done?" She was surprised at this glance, both because she thought that he was on Voldemort's side and because she didn't think he cared about her decisions.

Now Voldemort spoke to the few who remained loyal to Hogworts. He had a hideous grin on his face.

"You have chosen. You are doomed, and you know it, but you would rather die, defeated, helpless, weak, useless than join me. Honorable, but so foolish. Harry Potter was a fool, and you still choose to follow him. And look where his foolishness led him. The Boy Who Lived is dead!" Voldemort laughed a pitiless laugh.

Ginny's heart was aching with a fierce passion. All she wanted to was curl up in a ball and cry until she could join her one and only love, but she had to stay strong. She had to carry on Harry's work. She had to see Voldemort killed. Not only that, she had to do it. She wouldn't let anyone else kill the thing that started it all. A new kind of fury and hatred welled up inside her, and Ginny knew she wouldn't rest until Voldemort was a mere memory, no matter what it took. Ginny didn't know it, but her first test lay only moments away.

Ginny looked up and realized Voldemort was talking again.

"Now, it is time for you to die, Army of Hogworts." he said scornfully. "Time to die in vain." A smirk flickered across his face, but only for a moment. Then he looked at his new Death Eaters. "And now it is time for you to prove yourselves. You will be the ones executing your former allies." Ginny's heart almost exploded, but she tried to keep calm. She couldn't do it and she knew it. It would be so much easier just to give up like the rest of her friends. _Her friends._ She couldn't kill them! But she had to. Who else would kill Voldemort and end the war? "_Others will do it_." she thought. But she couldn't be sure. And she absolutely _needed_ to be sure that Harry had not died in vain. She would have to do it. Kill one of her dearest friends.


	4. Ron's Fight

**Chapter 4**

**Ron's Fight**

Ginny closed her eyes. She knew what she needed to do, but that wasn't going to make killing one her friends any easier. She opened her eyes and looked at Voldemort. She hoped she could make his death painful. She hoped it with all her heart. She was stunned by the magnitude of hatred she felt for him, and amazed that he didn't drop down and die right there, just from the power of loathing that was radiating towards him.

Voldemort called his new Death Eaters forward. Ginny held her head high as she stepped forward with as much grace as she could muster, ignoring the looks of absolute fury and loathing that came from her family and friends.

"Draco." Voldemort's voice was like fingernails on chalkboard. Ginny shivered. "Why don't you show our newest recruits how it's done?"

"Me, my Lord?" Ginny was surprised to hear Draco's voice was shaking.

"Yes you. his voice was dripping with something like malice and he had a sneer on his sick face. "As I recall, you failed your initiation test miserably. I have allowed you to remain a Death Eater for this long out of the kindness of my heart. Now, as a special treat I will allow you to choose your victim."

Draco's face was paler than usual, but he walked forward resolutely. The Army was staring at him, and he stared back. He shut his eyes, as if that would shield him from the glares surrounding him. Voldemort stared impassively at him as he waited for Draco to make his choice.

Finally Draco turned and faced his master. His voice was cool and he was clearly trying quite hard to remain composed, "I will take no particular pleasure in any one of their deaths. They are nothing but faces in a crowd to me. Surprise me."

Voldemort smirked. "You are weak." he said, "and a coward. However, you come from good blood and I respect that. Therefore I will choose for you. I believe you are acquainted with Mr. Weasley, there?" He gestured casually to Ron, as if his death was no big deal. Ron started, unaware of what was going on. He was still staring blankly at Harry's body, as if waiting for him to get up. Ginny wanted to scream. Draco walked forward tentatively.

Ron's eyes snapped from Harry to Malfoy. His eyes were filled with pain and rage. It seemed he accepted the fact that Harry wasn't coming back, no matter how hard Ron stared at him.

"My best friend is dead!" he shouted. "And you think I'll just lie down and let you kill me too? Not without a fight you evil son of a b****!"

Ron grabbed his wand from his back pocket and aimed it right between Draco's eyes. Draco looked befuddled for a moment, and then realized what was happening and drew his wand as well.

"CRUCIO!" Ron roared, his voice out of control, echoing with all the pain and fury of losing his best friend. Ginny was surprised. Ron hadn't even hesitated before using an Unforgivable Curse. She watched with horror as Malfoy writhed on the ground, Ron enjoying every second of it. He was mad, Ginny knew, with the pain of losing someone he cared for so very much.

Malfoy was screaming, then suddenly it stopped. Ron was looking appalled at what he had done. Malfoy staggered to his feet, looked at Ron, and pointed his wand.

"No," he said. The hate in his voice was so powerful, Ginny was surprised Ron didn't shrink away. "You will NOT make a fool out of me Weasely. Not in front of my fellow Death Eaters. You will NOT! Aveda Kedevra!" Malfoy was shaking. Ginny watched with wide eyes and an even wider mouth as she watched her brother fall, as if in slow motion. Mrs. Weasely screamed.

"NOOOOO!" she shouted as she rushed to her son's side. She shook him as if to wake him from a deep sleep. But it was too late of course. Ginny's mother screamed again in anguish then turned on Malfoy with passionate gall. He flinched. Molly Weasely raised her wand but stopped mid-curse. She was hit from behind by a Stunning Spell. Ginny looked around to see who it was who had saved Draco from a most unfortunate fate, then realized that her wand was raised. Ginny gasped softly in astonishment. Without consciously deciding, Ginny had saved Draco Malfoy and hurt her mother at the same time! Ginny couldn't believe herself.

"Well, well, well." Ginny looked around. Voldemort was speaking again. He looked amused. Ginny hoped he wasn't amused often. "Draco, I am most disappointed. You couldn't even face and old lady without requiring help from Miss. Weasley over here. However, you did as I asked and killed the Weasley boy. You may officially enter my ranks."

Draco, still trembling, slunk into the sea of Death Eaters where his mother awaited him. He shot a grateful glance at Ginny, who barely noticed. She had eyes only for her mother, who was laying face first on the ground. She longed to rush to her mother's side, to make sure she was alright, to cry on her shoulder and beg forgiveness. But she couldn't. Ginny had to see this out to the end.

Voldemort was still watching Ginny. He still had that twisted grin of his plastered onto his face. Oh, how Ginny hated him! When he spoke again, it was all she could do to not to run up to him and punch him in face.

"Ginny Weasely, although you come from a family of traitors, you have proven to me that you can put your wicked bloodline behind you. Now it is your turn to prove to me that you have enough loyalty to me to join me. You will be the one to execute this filthy little Mudblood." His heinous smile widened, and it was clear that he was thoroughly enjoying himself. Ginny actually _felt _her heart deteriorate further. He was pointing toward Hermione.


	5. Old Friends, New Enemies

**Chapter 5**

**Old Friends, New Enemies**

Hermione gave a little start when she realized Voldemort was pointing at her. She glared at him with all the pain, hurt, and rage Ginny was keeping bottled up inside.

"Kill me," she said to Ginny, her voice like steel. "My world has already ended twice in one day. There is nothing more you can do to hurt me. Kill me and get it over with."

Ginny wanted to scream at Hermione that she was only doing this for Harry, but she couldn't. Voldemort was watching too closely for Ginny to get any kind of message to Hermione. Ginny would just have to hope that Hermione was smart enough and knew her well enough that she would realize Ginny's true intention.

Hermione didn't seem to get it. She was so torn up with rage and pain that her brain wasn't working right. But Ginny had to go through with her plan nonetheless. She raised her wand.

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione couldn't put her feelings into words. She had lost all hope. She had just lost the love of her life and her best friend. Both were irreplaceable. And that kiss she had shared with Ron… It had been like the rest of the world had stopped in that moment. She had lost all fears, worries, care. She was tired of living in fear. Hermione just wanted all the pain to go away. She was ready for death. She was ready to join her two best friends. There was nothing tying her to this Earth.

"Kill me." she said again determinately. Still her executioner hesitated. Ginny. Hermione was furious with her. Her thoughts plagued her. Ginny had been first to go to Voldemort. What if she had been working for him all this time? What if had fooled everyone into thinking she had been one of the good guys? And yet… that didn't seem right. Voldemort had showed no recognition, no "welcome back". Ginny was probably just insanely mad with the grief of losing her love. But her face was like steel. She wasn't grieving. It was something else. Hermione looked closer at her former friend. Behind her mask, Hermione saw something else. Something in her eyes. Her eyes were asking Hermione to forgive her, telling Hermione she was only doing this because she had to. Hermione didn't care. Nobody had forced her to join Voldemort! She should've died like the rest of the faithful! Hermione thought harder and realized that she was not doing this for fear, but for revenge.

"Kill her." hissed Voldemort. Hermione could tell that Ginny was done waiting for Hermione to get it. She was going to through with.

"Do it." Hermione said. With her eyes she said to Ginny _I forgive you. I understand._ Ginny got the message but her face was still contorted with grief as she whispered almost inaudibly, "Aveda Kedevra." A jet of green light shot out of the wand still directed at Hermione. Hermione closed her eyes as her world fell away to nothingness.

**Ginny's POV**

Ginny couldn't believe it. She tried to hide her surprise and horror. She had just killed one of her best friends. She would never forgive herself, although she was consoled just a bit when she had realized that Hermione was ready to die and had forgiven Ginny. She hid her grief as well as she could. Voldemort was scrutinizing her, and Ginny was sure he could see right into her soul. However, he said in a flat voice free of any emotion what so ever, "You have passed my test. Congratulations. You may enter my ranks."

At these words there was small shudder in the crowd. Neville Longbottom was looking at Ginny with such poison, such rage, that Ginny actually took a step back.

"HOW DARE YOU!" he shouted. "HOW COULD YOU GINNY?! You were her friend! You fought for us! You were one of the few who remained loyal to Dumbledore's Army, to HARRY this whole time! How?!"

"I've changed." said Ginny, she could barely talk without bursting into tears, but she gave it her best shot. She had to remove any trace of suspicion or doubt from Voldemort's mind if she ever wanted to defeat him. "I have realized how foolish I was. I have realized where my loyalties should've lied this who time! I thought Harry was invincible: The Boy Who Lived. But I realized with his death that the only one who is truly invincible, truly immortal, truly the strongest, is the Dark Lord. And now my loyalty lies with him. End of story."

If looks could kill, Ginny would've died right then and there.

"I don't believe this." Neville said in a deathly voice. There was ice in his words. The Death Eaters were utterly silent. "He died for YOU! He died so we could have a better life! Free of this monster! You traitor! You greedy, self absorbed, power hungry WITCH! Well I refuse to stop fighting for what's right!" Neville grabbed Luna's hand. "We'll carry on Harry's work, even if it's us against the world! We have protection. The Boy Who Lived and Died for his friends protect us. Your spells are useless on us! We're leaving now and no one can stop us. Not even you, traitor!" Luna gave Ginny a desperate last glance before her and Neville Apparated away. Apparently the charm preventing Apparation within the school grounds had been broken when Hogworts had fallen. The Death Eater stood completely still with fear as they watched their master's face contort with rage.

"AVEDA KEDEVRA!" he shouted, pointing his wand randomly into the group of survivors. Ginny's heart was so numb with pain and loss that it only gave a slight twang when as she watched her father die.

**A/N: Hey all! First of all I want to thank you for reading! Second, if you like it, please review! Although I don't write just for attention or other people, I love getting support and constructive criticism from all you Fanfictioners out there! Oh, and don't forget to follow this story if you want to read more! **


	6. The Belly of the Beast

**Chapter 6**

**The Belly of the Beast**

Ginny's head was spinning. She had just watched her closest friends die. She was exhausted, but she knew it would be impossible for her to get any sleep at all. She looked around. Although she had never really thought about it, the Death Eater headquarters was definitely not what she would've expected. For the most evil _thing_ in the world, Voldemort's headquarters could only be described with one word and that was, well, nice. Shiny hardwood covered the floor, there was a temperature control in every room, and even though the whole place was underground, there were windows everywhere, showing the exact scene the looker wanted to see. Ginny saw her friends and family smiling at her with open arms. Hogworts stood proud and tall in the background, unconquered. Ginny felt tears leap to her eyes almost instantaneously, but she resolutely held them back.

"This way please." Bellatrix Lestrange was leading the group of new recruits around the headquarters. She held the tone of a tour guide: bored but obligated. "The barracks are over here in this wing. This is where you'll be staying unless you have a Dark Lord approved home that you would prefer to live in. Questions?" Three people raised their hands tentatively. Bellatrix rolled her eyes and without even asking said quickly, "Yes, the rooms are comfortable. Yes, the rooms are separated by gender. Yes, food will be provided. Now, we're moving people. Let's go, hurry up, I'll show you your rooms."

Ginny was placed in a room with four other newcomers. The bedroom was indeed comfortable and big, although a bit cramped. The six bunk beds were enchanted to be as cozy as possible. With only a thought, the bed would adjust the temperature and firmness of the mattress. There was one nightstand with a pitcher of water, cups, and tissues with a trashcan right next to it. Also in the room was a small wardrobe with new pajamas and robes inside it. The floor was blanketed in thick, lush carpet, making every step feel like stepping onto a cloud. The walls were painted silver and different shades of green. Ginny gazed around the pleasant room, wishing she had died like the rest of her friends.

Ginny chose the bottom bed farthest away from the door before turning your attention to her new fellow Death Eaters. She had seen them around Hogworts before, but never bothered learning their names. But now was not the time for learning them. She went to the wardrobe and picked out some pajamas. Then she went into the small adjoining bathroom and got ready for bed. As Bellatrix had promised, there were plenty of toothbrushes, toothpaste, and hair accessories. There were three shower rooms, all with their own door. Ginny changed into her pajamas and brushed her teeth in the marble sink, staring blankly at the girl in the mirror. She was grimy, bloody, and miserable beyond belief. Her face was like stone though, so grief torn that it no longer held any expression.

Ginny walked back into the bedroom and collapsed on her bed. It immediately responded by reaching the perfect temperature and firmness. Despite her grief and unwillingness to sleep, her exhaustion got the better of her, and she was asleep before the light was even turned out.

**Two Weeks Later**

Ginny woke from another restless night. Her dreams had been filled with her friends calling for help. She had tried to help them, but no matter how much she ran toward them, she had never gotten any closer to them. The nightmare ended with a green light that filled the world, and Ginny was left sobbing by her friends' side in the black nothingness. As always. She had had the same dreams every night since the day she had arrived at the Death Eater HQ. It was always the same, but she still woke up with sadness just as fresh as the night she had come.

"Come on, up!" called a gruff female voice. "Let's go you sleeping beauties! We have work to do!" Ginny retrained a groan. The voice was Captain Rulkin was in charge of the girls' dormitories, and she insisted on getting up at six in the morning so they could do chores. She was also in charge of training new recruits, which meant that Ginny had to deal with her drill sergent-esque way of doing things almost every waking. Luckily, Ginny only had to endure one more week of shouting before she would be rid of Captain Rulkin.

Ginny sighed and got up. She opened the convenient little wand-holding compartment built into her bed and grabbed her wand. With a flick of her wand she made her bed. She quickly glanced under her bed for any trash or clothes she might've missed the previous night. Not surprisingly, there was nothing. After a quick shower Ginny pulled on some robes and brushed her teeth and hair. Although far from happy, Ginny was getting used to the routine, and with routine came some small comfort. After looking herself over in the mirror, Ginny walked briskly to the mess hall, which was as far away from Ginny's room as could be. The spacious room was filled with wonderful smells as always, but it just wasn't the same as breakfast in the Great Hall. Ginny filled her plate with eggs and bacon. She had learned quickly to fill up at breakfast time, as training was quite strenuous. She sat away from the rest of the Death Eaters as usual and ate in silence. Suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up, surprised. Draco Malfoy stood there awkwardly.

"Can I sit here?" he asked, gesturing unsurely to the seat next to Ginny. Her expression must have been amusing because he cracked a small smile. She hesitated before responding, "Sure." He sat down. There was an awkward pause before he said, "So… how's training?" Ginny smiled exhaustedly, her first smile in what seemed like years.

"It's okay." she said. "It's exhausting but it helps keep my mind off… things." Draco smiled like he understood.

"Yeah. I know what you mean. The Dark Lord is making me take training since when I wasn't really able to complete training." Draco and Ginny talked all of breakfast and when it was time for training to begin, they walked up to the training grounds. They did all their training activities together; even though there was no time for talking, they simply enjoyed each others company. By the end of the day, Ginny was considering Malfoy as a possible friend. By the end of the week, she was considering him as a possible ally in her plan to kill Voldemort.


End file.
